Hide and Seek
by vespy12
Summary: The story follows Otonashi Yuzuru who had just moved into town, and upon adventuring through the city, he meets two girls who he feels very familiar to. One of the girls seem to know him, and from there he makes it a mission to reclaim all his friends that seem to have differed from his past memories. ;-; I suck at summaries, my apologies. But please enjoy and review!


It was a normal Sunday afternoon, and Kanade Tachibana had been waiting outside the clothing store for her friend. She normally wasn't impatient, but her friend had been in the store for quite a while. Kanade sighed as she closed her cell phone with no messages. Lately, things have all been a big blur. The people passing by, the days that seem to end in a second, it all didn't mean much to her. But she just can't help but think that everything was just... boring. Her life was seemingly perfect, yet she's always felt something was simply missing. Rather than missing... like she's forgotten something. And it bothered her to the core.

Kanade quickly stopped her thoughts. If she contemplated this any longer, she knew she would just come to the same conclusions as always. She gave another sigh, and began humming something. There was always a song stuck in her head, a song that soothed her raging thoughts and made her happy to be alive. But even though she didn't know the words, the melody itself was enough to calm her. Though Kanade didn't know what the song's name was either, she was satisfied calling it, "My Song" as cliche as it seemed. After humming to herself for a while, Kanade got up from the brick wall she was leaning on, and gave a final sigh. She decided it was time to check on Yuri Nakamura.

* * *

Yuzuru Otanashi had just moved into town. It was a hot Sunday, yet the heat never bothered him. Walking down the series of stores he had yet to enter, Yuzuru felt as if he had to walk here. The city had a nice atmosphere, and apparently the high school here was the best around, so it's normal to feel anxious... But this was just different? He shook the thoughts away. He was obviously over thinking it. As he passed a clothing store, he noticed a girl leaning beside the entrance. She was shorter than him, and had her silver hair up in a pony tail. Her outfit, wit. But what he had noticed most, was the song she had been humming. After giving a heavy sigh, she stood up straight and began to walk the other direction. Without giving much thought, he had reached out to touch the shoulder of the girl.

Things happened all to quickly. With a blur, Yuzuru soon found himself on the ground. Trying to understand what just happened, he quickly remembered that right before he had touched her, the girl took his hand and flipped him over.

"Oh... I'm so sorry, that's always been a reflex of mine... Um, are you okay?" She had asked with a concerned expression.

"Aah... This was my fault, sorry I suddenly tried to grab you." Yuzuru quickly got up and patted down the dust on his clothes. And then he remembered why he had tried to get ahold of her. "Oh! Yea, I wanted to know what song you were humming."

The girl then furrowed her eye brows, to which Yuzuru couldn't help but realize how cute this girl was. "Oh, my bad. Um, my name is Otanashi Yuzuru. Sorry again..." Yuzuru said while awkwardly holding out his hand. The silver haired girl had just stared at his hand, making the whole atmosphere nerve wracking to him. Had he come off as weird? Probably. He looked like a weird impulsive guy to her by now... But much to his relief, she gave a quick smile and took his hand.

"Er, my name is Tachibana... Kanade, and-"

But before she could go any further, a girl had appeared out of nowhere and stood next to him. By then, Kanade and Yuzuru had released their hands and the new girl had just ruined their greeting, much to his disappointment. She was a little taller the Kanade, but she was still shorter than Yuzuru. She had shoulder length hair and was wearing a black head band in her purple-pinkish hair. Her outfit was rather plain, a denim jacket with two pockets in the front with a long sleeved shirt under it. Her pants were simple jeans that looked a bit worn out. Simple enough, yet she made it looked rather fashionable. She was staring right at him and there was something in her eyes that felt familiar. Before Yuzuru could ponder as to why that was, she quickly turned to Kanade and flashed a smile.

"Sorry I made you wait so long! So who's this?" The girl had said giving him a glance. Wow, right to the point, he thought.

"This is Yuzuru Otanashi. I accidentily flipped him over." Kanade had answered without giving much of an expression.

"Did this guy try to grab you or something?" She had said, throwing a quick glare at my way. Something about that had also seemed very familiar, but I shook the feeling off. He would definitely remember this girl if he had seen or met her before. She seems like the type to bossy...

"I-It wasn't like I grabbed her! I was just curious about the song she was humming." Yuzuru said to while holding his hands up, as if that could defend himself from whatever would happen. The girl crossed her arms. She took the time to size him up, as if judging his fate for a crime.

"It doesn't really seem you'd be like the type to cause any trouble. And you seem quite weak anyway." She said with a smirk. Yuzuru felt a twinge of annoyance. He didn't want to cause trouble, so he thought it'd be best to just go along with it. Knowing that Kanade was able to flip him over, it was probably true he couldn't cause much of a problem, even if he had wanted too.

The girl began laughing. "I'm sorry, that was a little rude of me. I'm Nakamura Yuri, a close friend of Kanade's. We're both 2nd years at the high school near here.. Did you just move here?" Yuri had said smiling.

"Uh, yea. I just got here and decided to check the city out. I'm a 2nd year too. Er, please treat me well." Yuzuru said giving a quick bow, though not really knowing why. This girl, Yuri, was really something. She gave out an aura of superiority strong enough to make him bow unconsciously. Yuri gave a quick smile.

After a small chat, Yuri had said they needed to head home soon. Kanade had given another quick apology and followed after Yuri. Yuzuru watched them off, and he soon headed back home as well. The sun had already began setting by the time he reached home. He found the day rather well lived. Not only had he made two acquaintances, but he managed to also meet a cute girl... School would begin in the next couple days, and he found himself secretly hoping that perhaps he'd see the two again soon. They both held a sense of familiarity and he grew anxious. It already seems like it'll be a long year... Yuzuru thought that night before closing his eyes.


End file.
